<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Идиллия улицы Плюме by WTF Les Miserables 2021 (WTF_Les_Miserables_2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225676">Идиллия улицы Плюме</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Les_Miserables_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Les%20Miserables%202021'>WTF Les Miserables 2021 (WTF_Les_Miserables_2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Les_Miserables_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Les%20Miserables%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Я наблюдаю, как сердце твоё<br/>Прорастает июльской травой,<br/>Рвётся сияющей кровью<br/>Через сады из разбитых камней.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cosette Fauchelevent/Éponine Thénardier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Les Miserables 2021 WTF, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Идиллия улицы Плюме</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>текст в описании - "С тобой ничего не случится" Немного Нервно</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>